Darkness
by Apollonian
Summary: RWBY One-shot, Team RWBY have been requested to learn about the new threat in the emerald forest. When that threat turns out to be an evolved Grimm things go downhill.


**Just wanted to write something different from my main story. A new chapter will be uploaded soon for Blue's story. This is my first one-shot hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own RWBY.**

 _Yang's POV_

'Dammit, where is Weiss and Ruby'. I was running in the Emerald forest alongside my partner, Blake Belladonna. Professor Ozpin had asked us to go and checkout a new threat that appeared in the forest. Turns out that the 'threat' was an evolved Ursa. Three times bigger than a major Ursa. All four of us had encountered it at the Cliffside, where we had taken out the nevermore. It was going well for us at the start but then the monster began to adapt to our attacks and knew what we were going to do before we did ourselves. Ruby knew that we would get hurt if we didn't do something fast, so she told us to split up into our partners. Me and Blake ran down the right side meanwhile Weiss and Ruby went left. I tried to get the Ursa to follow me but he turned towards the left, heading right towards my sister. I wanted to turn but Blake urged me to follow our team leader's plan. Get to the forest temple. The problem is that me and Blake got there first and waited 10 minutes before getting extremely worried for our other teammates.

"Yang wait, stay still" I stopped suddenly behind Blake, who was crouching down and looking through the gaps in a shrub. I crouched down next to her and tried to be as quiet as possible so I could hear what my partner was hearing. Blake's eyes were widening with panic and concern. That's when I heard the screams of Weiss. I shot out from the bush's cover and nearly fell over in shock and horror. The monstrous Grimm was encaged in a thick block of ice, but Weiss was kneeling down next to Ruby who was as red as her own cape.

I ran over to the both of them, with Blake closely following behind me. I nearly fainted at the sight of it. My little sister was lying in a pool of blood. Her face half torn off by the Ursa's enormous claws, she was barely breathing, but oh God she was still conscious feeling all this pain. Her partner was holding Ruby's left hand, her white dress getting covered in the crimson liquid, tears streaming down her face. I went to the other side of Ruby and softly held her in my arms. She looked up at me, struggling to turn her head and forcing Ruby to grimace. I began rocking her back and forward gently, Blake had joined us after quickly ensuring that the Ursa was stuck. She had a look of pain and sadness in her eyes as she looked down at our team leader. Weiss' crying had not stopped, she continued to squeeze her partner's hand.

"Why do you two look like you've given up", I said bitterly, tears forming in my eyes as I stared at Weiss and Blake. "Yang, what do you mean? We haven't..." Weiss began to stumble on her words, Blake placed a hand on her shoulder and finished the heiress' sentence," We need to decide what to do next, okay Yang just try to stay calm", Blake was now beginning to cry also but was trying to stay as relaxed as possible. "What!?" I screamed my eyes turning red," stay calm? Blake this is my little sister! She is bleeding out and we aren't doing anything about it", my voice starting to break I was desperate. My two teammates stared at me with pity. They knew Ruby couldn't be saved she had lost to much blood, but...but I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't.

I was about to start another verbal assault on them when a small delicate voice interrupted," Yang, please this isn't anyone's fault, only my own". Ruby began to cough up blood and I shushed her but she continued to speak anyway. "I'm so sorry guys, I panicked and decided that splitting up was the best choice. Clearly I was wrong with that judgement", she looked down and her red stained combat skirt and laughed. "I love you all so much. Blake don't be ashamed of being a faunas, you're kitty ears are so cute." That cat nodded, speechless and unable to reply. "Weiss, keep being the best teammate ever, you should sing more your voice is amazing" Ruby smiled at her partner, Weiss held her partner's hand tighter, "Stop it you dolt" she smiled down at Ruby and began to cry harder.

Ruby then turned up to face me again, her silver eyes staring into mine. "Yang, don't ever blame yourself for this. I want you to live your life to the fullest and become a huntress... for me" a single tear began to go make its way down her dirt ridden face. " Of course I will Ruby, but you can become a huntress with me because we are going to get you patched up I swear", I stopped. I was only trying to convince myself. Ruby laughed one more time, "Yang it's okay I wont be alone I'll see my mom", Ruby then slowly closed her eyes and fell limp.

Yang pulled her sister into a hug and wasn't letting go. Weiss was in Blake's arms crying into her shoulder. Then above them the sound of airships, Team JNPR had arrived for back-up but a little to late. Yang's world had plunged into darkness.


End file.
